


Saint Seiya Week 2020

by Angel_Chan



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Hanahaki Disease, M/M, One-Sided Love, Saint Seiya Week 2020
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25681558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Chan/pseuds/Angel_Chan
Summary: Semana de Saint Seiya... siete días y esta misma pseudo escritora intentado no fallar.
Kudos: 5





	Saint Seiya Week 2020

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Resumen:** Estiró sus manos llenas de flores, llenas de sentimientos, llenas de un amor que él tal vez no debería sentir. Pero de todas formas le presentó ante él, su amor, como símbolo de su devoción.   
> **Serie:** Saint Seiya  
>  **Personajes:** Shun de Andrómeda, Ikki de Fénix.  
>  **Pareja:**  
>  **Género:** Familia, Romance.  
>  **Rating:** T  
>  **Advertencia:** Amor unilateral/no correspondido, muerte de un personaje.  
>  **Capítulos:** 01/07  
>  **Palabras:** 979.  
>  **Notas:** Viñeta escrita para el #SaintSeiyaWeek2020  
>  **Fecha:** 02/08/2020  
>  **Beta Reader:**  
>  **Disclaimer:** Todo lo referente a Saint Seiya pertenece a Masami Kurumada y a la Toei.

**Dia 01: Hanahaki Disease*.**

Literalmente vomitar el corazón. 

Los Santos de oro estaban sumamente acostumbrados a las ofrendas que periódicamente les llegaban a sus templos, la gente de Rodorio o de los demás pueblos cercanos se esmeraban mucho en hacerles llegar las flores que a cada uno de los Santos más le gustaba. 

Los jóvenes de bronce rara vez habían recibido flores de ningún tipo, no al menos hasta que comenzaron a pasar más tiempo en el Santuario, y fueron reconocidos por la gente como los guerreros que eran. 

Shun era quien más había recibido ofrendas como esa, además de canastas repletas de frutas de vez en cuando. Según los demás Santos, era más que comprensible, pues también era quien más bajaba a los pueblos a poner en práctica sus arduos estudios en medicina. 

Incluso Ikki recibió una ofrenda, cuando un grupo de niñas lo reconoció cuando fue en busca de su hermano. Las niñas no entendieron razones, cuando todas ellas insistieron en darle todo lo que tenían en esos momentos en los bolsillos. 

—No lo querrán de vuelta, niisan… así que ni lo intentes. —su hermano le había dicho, aconsejándole mejor guardar cada una de esas golosinas que con tanta ilusión les fueron dadas. 

Ikki solo bufó, pero guardo todo en sus bolsillos antes de salir con Shun de la pequeña cabaña que le servía de consulta. Las flores en los brazos de su hermano llamaron su atención. Hermosas rosas blancas y flores silvestres se veían aún más hermosas enmarcando el rostro pálido de Shun. 

—Eres muy querido… por lo que veo. —comentó mientras arrancaba un puñado de pétalos de una margarita del ramo. 

—Es solo su forma de decir gracias, algunos no tienen mucho dinero, otros traen incluso lo que no les sobra… pero todos ellos traen flores, aun cuando jamás los he tratado. Es solo una forma de demostrar su amor, niisan. 

Ikki asintió. Quizás amor no debió ser la palabra justa con la que Shun se expresara, pero Ikki conocía suficientemente bien a su hermano para saber a qué se refería. La devoción también era una forma de amor, porque nadie le puede ser devoto a alguien a quien no ama. 

Porque no solo había una sola forma de demostrar amor… ¿no es verdad? Ikki lo había pensado una y otra vez, y cada vez que lo pensaba con más detenimiento sentía ganas de alejarse… de que entre Shun y él hubiera galaxias interminables de distancia. Cada vez que pensaba en ello, el dolor en su pecho crecía, el aire en sus pulmones escaseaba y el solo hecho de respirar ardía como el mismo infierno. 

El amor fraterno, el amor platónico, el amor romántico… el amor sexual. 

—¿En qué piensas, niisan? 

—Vamos a pasear, volveremos en la mañana y nadie lo notara. 

—¿Toda la noche dando vueltas? ¿Has pasado todo el día durmiendo, acaso? 

Ikki sonrió, mientras negaba. 

—No… he estado entrenando, ahora necesito relajarme. Y sé que tú también. 

No hubo más palabras, porque ninguno de los dos necesitaba expresarlas. Ikki sabía que Shun lo seguiría hasta el fin del mundo si fuese necesario. Shun sabía exactamente lo mismo que su hermano. 

Caminaron sin rumbo fijo, pararon para comer algo antes de la puesta del sol, luego en un bar para beber sin exagerar. Ikki quería estar sobrio, quería disfrutar de esa salida, quería que Shun también la disfrutara, por lo que evitó dar muestras de su dolor e incomodidad. 

Hablaron mucho, por interminables horas como cuando eran aún más jóvenes. Shun parecía estar disfrutando de ese tiempo tanto como Ikki, a pesar del cansancio. 

Al amanecer, con los primeros rayos del sol calentándoles la piel, Shun se giró a ver el perfil de Ikki con una sonrisa que no llegaba a calentarle el corazón del todo. Porque había algo, algo que lo mantuvo en vilo toda esa noche. 

—¿Qué está mal, Ikki? Sabes que puedes decírmelo… 

El suspiro pesado y profundo, fue lo único que Shun recibió antes de un silencio difícil de romper. 

Estuvo a punto de volver a preguntar cuando Ikki por fin se giró ante él su cabeza gacha y sus manos frente a su rostro. 

Shun no pudo reaccionar coherentemente, el grito que quiso emitir no salió, y a pesar de no querer alejarse de Ikki acabo retrocediendo un par de pasos de este. 

El Santo del Fénix mantuvo sus manos juntas a la altura de su pecho, sus ojos fijos en los pétalos de flores intactos entre la sangre de su cuerpo. Había esperado mucho, lo sabía. Había soportado todo cuanto pudo, pero luego de pensarlo tanto y por tanto tiempo, sabía que esto era lo mejor. 

—Niisan… 

—Sé que lo sabes, Shun, conoces la enfermedad… pero no hay cura para mí. —Ikki se negó a ver el rostro de su hermano, que a esta altura probablemente debía estar cubierto de lágrimas. —Me niego a extirpar esto que siento y a olvidar a quien amo, incluso si su amor por mí no es el mismo. 

El jadeo a su lado, le dijo a Ikki que Shun ni siquiera podía hablar. Una nueva oleada de flores escapo de su boca, junto a más sangre. 

Shun reaccionó por fin, aferrando los brazos del Fénix con fuerza, pidiéndole que esperase, que él podía ayudarlo. 

Ikki negó, sus ojos puestos en el rostro de su hermano, aún seguía pensando, preguntándose si todo hubiese sido diferente en algún punto. Si pudiera negar que todo esto estaba pasando, si tan solo Shun pudiera corresponderle. 

Sonrió, porque su amor… la condensación de todo este estaba ahora frente a él, en sus manos y seguía saliendo a borbotones más y más grandes según pasaba el tiempo. 

Shun lloró en su pecho, envuelto entre los brazos y flores que Ikki seguía vomitando. Ninguno de los dos hizo promesas que sabían que no podían cumplir, sin embargo, permanecieron allí uno junto al otro, simplemente esperando 

**Fin.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Notas Finales:** Tengo que confesar que el fic era totalmente diferente en mi mente… so, esto es lo que salió y aquí está. 
> 
> Hoy me enteré que estaba esta semana de Saint Seiya, así que dije YO QUIERO (como si no tuviera otro material que terminar ya), y en la rápida sucesión de ideas para ver con que tema lo hacía, esto comenzó a cobrar forma. 
> 
> *Hanahaki Disease [花吐き病 (Japonés); 하나하키병 (Coreano); 花吐病 (Chino)] es una enfermedad ficticia en donde la victima tose pétalos de flores cuando sufre de amor unilateral (Osea amor no correspondido). Se puede curar mediante la extirpación quirúrgica, pero cuando la infección es eliminada, los sentimientos románticos de la víctima por su amor desaparecen


End file.
